


You have dots

by orphan_account



Series: Stranger things one shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: 250ish words, Dots, Eleven doesn’t know what freckles are, F/M, Freckles, Short Drabble, confused mike, curious eleven, he’s confused, innocent el, she pokes his face, so she asks mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Mike?” El asks, grabbing his attention away from the homework he’d be working on.“Yeah el?” He gives her a small smile she shuffles forward before poking his cheek.“Dots.” She mumbles poking him again.OrEleven discovers freckles
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Stranger things one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742755
Kudos: 20





	You have dots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about el and mike it’s short and cute it doesn’t have any real timeline but cannons stupid anyway in this Nancy’s away at college so it’d be after season three or like season three never happens

Mike was staying with El and Hopper for a few days while his parents were out of town with Holly. Since Nancy’s off at college he would’ve been alone not that it would have been awful, but still unpleasant. 

“Mike?” El asks, grabbing his attention away from the homework he’d be working on. 

“Yeah el?” He gives her a small smile she shuffles forward before poking his cheek. 

“Dots.” She mumbles poking him again. 

“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“You have dots.” She explains simply. “Why?” 

“What do you mean El?” He was still thoroughly confused with what his girlfriend was asking. She frowned frustrated he wasn’t understanding she poked him again. 

“You have dots on your face.” She explains trying once again to convey her emotions and explanation. 

“Ooooh.” He finally understands “you mean my freckles?” 

“Freckles?” 

“Yeah, a lot of people have them, they're from the sun I think.” He explained reaching out to brush some hair from her face. “Will has them too, maybe you never noticed. They come out more in the summer, in the winter they fade because there’s less sun.” 

“I have freckles?” She asked before standing to look at herself in the large mirror opper and Mike had managed to hang a few months prior. 

“You have a few.” Mike said internally wondering how she’d never noticed them before. 

“Okay.” She took that answer climbing back into her bed this time taking a seat next to mike. “Do you have to work now?” 

“I can finish it later.” He puts the notebook away in his backpack. 

“Can we have egos then?” Mike laughed kissing her forehead. 

“Sure we can have egos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave comments! Thank you!


End file.
